The Iron Fey
by HayTay
Summary: Read this twisted version on the The Iron Fey series. Does Meghan choose Ash or Puck? Who do you think is the better guy? Who is her soulmate?


I do not own anything. All right go to Julie. Hope you like it and please leave reviews.

The Iron Fey

**CH. 1 Recap**

There, I was running into the woods for safety. I could hear him coming, calling my name, but I wouldn't look

back. I was alone at least I thought I was. I could hear him following me truing to catch me, but I was never

going back. He had broken my heart. I was running as fast as I could, but I was not fast enough, he had caught

up to me and grabbed my arm. He was strong. I tried to escape, but it was no use he had me. I did nothing

wrong. I cried as he carried me to the cottage. I didm't try to run because I had nothing left in me, I was tired. I

didn't say a word the whole way there. When we got there he told me to sit so he could explain what happened

earlier, I refused to sit, but I did listen. He said " I don't want to hurt you. You don't belong here. You are a

summer fey and I am a winter fey, the laws state . . . I know what the laws state. Your so . . . so self-centered.

All you care about is your self. I don't want to ever see you again. Don't ever come looking for me again ! I hate

you!" I ran out of the cottage crying. I ran into the woods and sat down in front of a tree. I still loved him. I

thought to myself and I knew I had made a terrible mistake that I could never take back no matter what. I tried

looking for the cottage, but I couldn't find it. I was lost and scared and I really wanted to be in Ash's arms. I

didn't know what to do. I was only 16 and I was clueless. I loved him so much he was my life. I thought about

him all day and all night everyday. I couldn't do anything right. I felt like there was a hole in my heart. I am

Meghan Chase I destroy my life. I am half summer fey. I can never touch Iron or I will die. My secret life started

when I turned sixteen. My brother had been kidnapped by the Iron king. I had just figured out my best friend

was Puck and he was a summer fey, and so was I. My whole world started to change. Then I met Prince Ash

former winter Prince. He was gorgeous. His hair black like a midnight sky. His eyes silver like a moon. He was

tall, and held a sword on his side ready for battle at any moment. I fell in love instantly. He came and asked me

to dance, all I could do was think about my little brother. Ash told me to close my eyes and listen to the music. I

did as he said and I danced beautifully. After the night was over I did something that almost killed him. I made a

bargain with him. It was . . . I would go to his homeland once he helped me retrieve my lost brother, but he

wasn't aloud to leave me till both sides of the bargain were for filled. After I got my brother back I spent a few

months in the Unsellie Court where emotions were a weakness. After being there for months Ash came to

rescue me and said "come quick I have come to take you hone." I did as he said and together we fled the

Unsellie territory to never return. Ash was now a traitor to his family and court. Eventually we were caught by

Rowan's thorngurads. Ash fought each and everyone of them, but one of them sneaked away and caught me

when I wasn't looking and held a knife to my face and threatened Ash that he would kill me. Then the most

unusual thing happened I used Iron glamour to kill the thronguard. Although my cheek was bleeding I was fine.

After that we went to a cabin inside the Wyldwood forest, but we weren't alone. We were being chased by Iron

fey. We came to hunters cabin and Ash told me hide. Then the battle begun it was one against hundred's of Iron

fey. Then my best friend Puck came and saved the day. The last time I saw Puck he was dying under a tree after

being hit by a bullet. Ash and Puck won. The one thing I didn't know was that this was the last time I was going

to see Ash. He was leaving in the morning to go get the scepter of seasons that had been stolen from his

brother Sage. I didn't know when I was going to see him again, but I hoped it would be soon, and it was. Ash

had been kidnapped by a Iron fey named Virus and she had planted one of her bugs in Ash and he could not

control himself. He nearly killed me and my entire family. If I hadn't stopped him I would be dead and so would

my little brother. Then we went to my High school Winter formal and it was so embarrassing. When it was over

we went and killed Virus and got the scepter back. Eventually we made it to the deadliest part of the Wlydwood,

The Battle Grounds. Where we found Winter and Summer fey fighting. I had the scepter and I was riding a

unicorn who took half way through the battle, but then was killed by the blood thirsty fey. I fell of the unicorn

and then I turned around to look for Mab. I saw her and I got up and walked straight towards her while every

fey stopped fighting and made a trail for me. They all stared, not daring to step in my path. I was tired of no one

listening to me. The whole time I had been in faery everyone made decisions for me and for once I was going to

do something that possibly the worst choice in my life. I could feel the glamour all around me and I screamed so

loud that everyone froze all around me, no one moved. It was like their feet were glued to the floor. I walked up

to Mab and said "Here is your scepter." Mab looked at me and then a smile spread across her face. " So now

summer is admitting they stole the scepter." "NO! Summer had nothing to do with the scepter disappearing. It

was the freckin Iron fey!" "So now you want to call me a liar, you half breed." The Erkling came through the

crowds of fey and came to listen. At the end Ash and I were both exiled to the mortal world. Where Ash

promised he would never leave me. We were on a new adventure together, till the Summer and Winter courts

found us and asked me to come and kill the false Iron king and stop the Iron kingdom from growing. I accepted

the deal and went back to the Never Never to go defeat the false king.


End file.
